whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Oath of Majority (Leanhaun)
This Oath of Majority is an Oath of House Leanhaun sworn by all house members who come of age and other fae who have joined or been adopted by other oaths. Overview This oath is taken by all members of House Leanhaun just after their Saining or whenever a new Kithain has joined the house. It is how the house determines who is a full member with the right to speak of house matters, petition for aid, and hold a fief in the house's name. It forever binds the oathtaker to absolute secrecy regarding all house matters and calls for their agreement to harbor and protect all members, rescue those in need, and assist in endeavors of interest to Leanhaun. When a member is ready for majority, all household members who are able to attend join in a feast celebrating the candidate. They are given the place of honor at the table and served special delicacies. At the end of the meal, the ranking noble rises and proclaims to those assembled that one among them has attained majority and seeks permission to take up their full duties as a member of House Leanhaun. Those assembled speak their consent as a group. If any have reservations, they may speak them, either challenging the candidate to answer certain questions to their satisfaction or requiring a duel to first blood. Champions may represent childling candidates in such duels. The duel may also be refused entirely, but if it is, the candidate may not take the oath. Those who are in the position where they must take the oath or die obviously have little choice and must accept the challenge. Challenges are not made lightly or for petty personal reasons. One who challenges a candidate must do so for the good of the house as a whole; as frivolous disruptions of the oath taking usually attract unpleasant retribution from the Dreaming itself. Words By the elements and the essence of Dreams, I declare before witnesses that I am ready to take up my duties within House Leanhaun. I will remain true to my house, keeping its secrets, assisting all fellow members and guarding its treasures. Where one of my own has need, I will provide. When Leanhaun seeks sanctuary, I shall give shelter. If danger exists, I will lend aid. Should one be taken, I will provide rescue and if one forgets, I shall be there to enfold my own blood in memories. '' ''If I fail in any of my duties, or should I betray my house, let my name be stricken from the histories and erased from the minds of Dreamers. Let my story by unfinished, my purpose unfulfilled & my essence scattered by the winds. Let no Kithain recall there ever existed such as I. Effects There are no canonical effects for taking this oath. Other Leanhaun Oaths * The Oath of Joining is taken by a Sidhe who wishes to join the House. * The Oath of Adoption is made by commoners joining the House. * The Oath of Mutual Support creates networks of support for the House. * The Oath of Service is an oath not of joining but of temporary service. * The Pledge of Binding is made by enchanted mortals. References # CTD. Pour L'Amour et Liberte: The Book of Houses 2, p. 73. Category:Oaths (CTD)